


Two Years Too Long

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost easy for them to slide back into the routine when Dean picks Sam up from Stanford on Halloween night, 2005. Sure, there’s a few hiccups in the beginning but that’s just because Dean can’t believe Sam’s really here.</p><p>And Sam, Sam can’t even stop staring at Dean long enough to really focus on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own spn or the boys. Wouldn't mind one of them cars though. Mmph. Anyway, ahem. Comments appreciated!)

> It’s almost easy for them to slide back into the routine when Dean picks Sam up from Stanford on Halloween night, 2005. Sure, there’s a few hiccups in the beginning but that’s just because Dean can’t believe Sam’s _really here_. Sure, he drove for damn near an entire day without sleeping, but it’s serious. And clearly Sam thinks so too, because Dean can feel the quiet tension buzzing in the car—years of unspoken words, far too little communication for two people who just never dealt with away-time.
> 
> And Sam, Sam can’t even stop staring at Dean long enough to really focus on the case. Or the buzz of his cell phone in his pocket. He feels like if looks away for just one second, Dean could be gone. He could be alone. Sure, there’s Jess—and he loves her. But _Dean_. Dean runs so much deeper into his veins than any one person really should be. Especially his brother. But that’s how it’s always been. And being away, he almost grew fond of that constant ache in his chest, the never ending pull that was like it knew which direction Dean was at all times. Like maybe if he closed his eyes, he could let his body pull him there, blind. It was that pull that seemed to yank him straight down, under the tide. Seemed to drown him sometimes.
> 
> So here in the car they sit, the sound of the engine and soft rock narrating their lives once again. The soundtrack of his dreams. The ache in Sam’s chest a different kind of ache—almost as though he came to terms with the fact that there would always be a gaping hole there, left behind in Dean’s duffel when Sam left to Stanford. And only now is he feeling so overwhelmed by the whole of it—by Dean drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, by the easy smile on Dean’s lips, by the way he just feels like he’s _home again_ , or as close to it as either of them ever _can_ be. And his heart is almost too full. Like it was too used to being half there. It’s like his heart can’t comprehend, can’t take in the entirety of it all. Sam takes a sharp breath, his heart ready to explode in the middle of the night right here next to his brother and—
> 
> "Sammy," Dean says in the near quiet night, with only Creedence heard above the engine. "You good?"
> 
> And Sam huffs out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a small nod of his head. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m good.” And he can’t remember the last time he truly meant it.


End file.
